


i think we're doomed (red)

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: (Hard to believe but trust me), Angst, Fluff, I'll add tags, M/M, Metamorphose, Parental abuse (at the beginning), Sadness, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Tyler runs away from home, Violence, of course, powers, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: abused by his father since the death of his mother, Tyler Joseph takes the decision to run away.a boy with red hair and strange skills finds him.





	1. escape

Pure chaos.

Tyler was sitting on the floor, as pressed up as he could against the wall. He was cold, curled up on himself. The rain was coming in his bedroom by the window, but he didn't care, and he swears that his father's screams and his owns could rip the sky apart even more than the lightnings already did.

He was getting kicked, kicked, again and again, so hard, on his legs, his arms, punched on the jaw, choked to death. His nose was bleeding and he was sure that every single limb of his body was too. He received a kick in the stomach, and a bitter taste of rust came in his mouth.

Blood.

Another kick.

"worthless, worthless, _WORTHLESS_ , FAILURE!"

And a thousand of others. Trying to curl on himself from pain, crying out to his father to stop, he heard two or maybe three of his fingers crack loudly, and he screamed. This was getting too much to bear. One or two of his ribs were surely broken too. It hurt too bad, way too bad.

"what is this fucking shame that came out of my balls?"

His father reached dazzily for a bottle that was sitting on the edge of the window. He swallowed the whole thing in a gulp, and he approached Tyler dangerously.

"goodnight, son."

A loud noise of broken glass shattering in millions of pieces filled the room. Something warm slided on Tyler's head.

Everything went black and quiet.

 

* * *

 

Maybe not waking up would've been the best option. Tyler's body decided otherwise when it made him wake up.

This time, he was lying down on the ground of the bathroom.

Every single part of his body was hurting really bad. It felt like he was broken in millions of pieces. He tried to sit, and the back of his head ached really bad. When he reached to touch it by reflex, his hand felt warm. Blood was dripping everywhere on it. His white hoodie was probably stained everywhere with crimson. _Sweet_.

Everything came back to his mind. His father.

He couldn't stop the cracked scream coming out of his throat. He was terrified.

The pain was suddenly almost too much to bear. Everything was too bright. What time was it? He couldn't tell since there wasn't any window in the bathroom.

It felt like his legs were gone, that his chest was going to explode. Fear crawled in his neck and his throat when he heard a loud hit in the wall.

_He's coming_ , the boy thought, tears starting to escape from his eyes. _He's coming, and he's going to kill me. I'm going to die, oh god..._

The door opened, and Tyler winced as he crawled as far as he could away from his father. Vomit was dripping on his chin, and he smelt so, so bad. "Don't be scared of me, son..." He said as he started to sob.

He approached Tyler slowly, scaring the boy so much, and he dropped to his knees in front of him. "I'm doing this to protect you. It's for your happiness, you know." He started to sob and he reached to hold Tyler. "I'm the only one who's telling you the truth and who's taking care of you like you deserve." His father vomitted on his back, and the smell was horrible. Tyler was petrified in the arms of this monster.

"You deserve it, son." His father said, and Tyler nodded. He felt the grip around his shoulders tightening and he clenched his teeth from the pain. "Use your words, don't nod like an idiot." He growled. But Tyler couldn't speak, because Tyler was mute — the doctor said it. But it's not the kind of mutism you get naturally. The doctor also said it was called "selective mutism". Tyler wasn't agree, he didn't choose that his throat felt like burning every single time a sound came out of it, that his lungs felt sore when he talked, that his head spinned when he had to answer to a question.

It was almost only when his father was around, even if Tyler was a really quiet person. He only talked when he needed to, but when his father was here, he couldn't say a single word.

He didn't choose to stay silent, to have to look at his shoes everytime he asked him something, some tears dropping because he couldn't answer. He was shameful. He wish he could talk normally and laugh with him like normal people do. He wish he could answer to his father, tell him he was right to do this, to beat him like he does, because he deserved it, and that he forgives him for all the things he'd said.

After all, his mother had been killed. He couldn't ignore the fact that Chris had to handle this on his own, just drowning the pain of the loss in alcohol.

He was five years old when it happened. When they found her body on the ground, his father told him that his mother will be sleeping for a long, long time now. He knew too well she wasn't sleeping when he saw a hole where her heart should be, and that the said heart was placed between the palms of her hands. He knew what it meant. Since this day, he never spoke again to his father.

His cousin, a boy named Alex that he never saw again after this, explained to him that when she was still alive, his mother was doing dangerous things, dealing drugs, hunting people, stealing things. The guy said it to Tyler with a bored look on his face, but Tyler wasn't bored at all by this. He was terrified, and he wanted to know what happened.

When he grew up without her, he decided that he wanted to find whoever did this, and give a little payback to them. Tyler was the sweetest person on earth — but whoever ruined his whole life and took away his beloved mother was going to suffer.

But the years passed, and the researches were stopped. They never found who killed Kelly Joseph, and now at the age of seventeen years old, Tyler renounced, and if he ever finds who killed her, he'll just beg on his knees for them to take him too.

But now, his father was stepping back and slapping him hardly. "Why won't you speak, fucking burden?" He yelled, and Tyler was doing his best to try to speak, to answer to him, but he couldn't. "I told you to speak!"

Tyler was slammed violently on the wall, his head hitting it loudly. This time, he was really petrified, and he thought he was really going to die.

Maybe his injuries will kill him this time? He hoped so much that something would break inside his body, that the vitals would be touched. He didn't even felt pain anymore. Maybe his brain was touched and he couldn't feel anything anymore? Maybe he was paralyzed?

Tyler closed his eyes, letting the hits carry him away. Just when he was about to pass out, they stopped, but he kept his eyes closed.

He just fell asleep in the silence of the blood-stained bathroom.

 

* * *

 

The boy opened his eyes for what seemed to be years after. As soon as he tried to get up, he felt sick, and falling down in front of the toilets, he threw up.

His whole body hurt so bad, and his head was shouting _danger_ at him.

He had been abused by his father so many times, but at this point? _Never_. He got up from the floor, feeling a bit better, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Was he disfigured?

Staring at his reflect with a blank expression, he shrugged. Of course, it looked bad, but he was expecting so much worse — there was just a slit on his bottom lip, some scratches on his left cheek, and his eye was blue and purple. There was a lot of blood on his hands, on his clothes, in his hair, on his face, under his fingernails. He had two broken fingers and a few broken ribs. He smelt so bad. But when he would have take a shower and put band-aids, it would be more than okay.

Not wasting any time, he got out of the bathroom, noticing that he was alone. His watch was showing 1:35pm. Cool. He has four hours to leave this house.

He had to be quick.

He took black sweatpants, a grey plain shirt, a black warm hoodie and clean underwear, before running into the shower.

Bless whoever invented showers and warm water, because right now, ever if it was stinging, the warmness was relaxing his tensed muscles, making them ache less.

He washed his hair three times, his body and his face five times, feeling so dirty, wanting to wash off the bruises and the scratches of his body.

Knowing that he didn't have a lot of time, he got out of the shower a bit too soon to his taste.

He dried himself off quickly, before taking the first aid kit under the sink. He carefully made bandages, cleaning every single wound, every single scratch on his body, even on his face.

He put his clothes and dried his hair with the hair-dryer, his blank expression slowly fading into a smirk.

Finally, he was going to escape from this hell.

Running downstairs and taking a piece of paper, he wrote down :

_it wasn't enough, father._

before putting the paper on the table, smiling, now.

He ran again upstairs, in his room. He took his large black bag. It was easy to travel with this. He tossed shirts, pants, underwear, hoodies, jumpers, sweatpants and sweaters in it, as well as his toothbrush and toothpaste, some shampoo and soap, the only money he had (around 150$). He also took a new notebook and a pen.

He took his phone, looked at it for a few seconds, and threw it against the wall. The phone shattered in a few pieces.

Putting a black beanie over his hair and putting his Doc Martens on, he approached the window, and jumped off of it, not even looking back.

Tyler Joseph went missing.

 


	2. run away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's so short i'm sorryy~

You see a bunch of things about people running away from their house in movies, looking all cool and knowing what they’re doing, living in forests and stealing stuff in grocery stores with their hood on, people yelling after them to come back, while they disappear like magic.

Right now, Tyler just looked miserable and ridiculous.

He had been running for hours before he stopped, about to collapse on the floor, breathless, his head spinning. He chose to run away by the forest, so nobody would see him, a strange teenager with a black eye and a wounded body, running like a crazy man.

The sun was setting down in the sky, and crap, Tyler didn’t even think of taking a flashlight. He’s so clumsy and his bag is so heavy, he wouldn’t even be surprised if he fell and broke his leg, just to be unable to move after it and die on the floor eaten by bugs and worms. Ew.

There already was dirt under his fingernails, from falling multiple times in his hurry, and he was sure his knees were bruised everywhere.

He started to walk slowly, still a bit breathless, cursing himself. His ribs hurt. He was so freaking stupid, god, why did he decide to run away? Why in hell did he think it was a good idea to do this? It was the worst idea he ever had. And there was no going back.

Was his father searching for him? Did he call the police? Maybe people were searching for him everywhere. No, no way they were doing this, people didn’t care about him. He was the gay-failure-mute-stupid Joseph son.

Spitting on the floor, he decided to walk a bit faster. Anger started to grow in him. He was so fucking stupid.

The darkness had fallen in the forest and Tyler wasn't seeing anything. His feet suddenly tangled with something on the floor, and he fell.

Instead of getting up, he just laid on his back, starting to cry quietly. Maybe it's the best option to let himself die here.

Something caught his attention, not really far away, like a cracking noise. He froze for a few seconds, before shrugging, thinking that he just dreamed. But then, there was another cracking noise, sounding like someone walking. Not really someone... Something.

Tyler crawled as far as he could, his back hitting a tree. He squinted his eyes to try to focus on what was approaching.

He wished he didn't.

It was _really_ big, giant actually, and intimidating. It growled lowly in a primal way, crawling towards Tyler. The boy just barely had time to see two mocha eyes and long teeth belonging to an enormous white wolf with hints of red in his fur, before it roared loudly and jumped right on him.


	3. red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, there's a lot of informations in this chapter, I hope it isn't too much to handle ;-;  
> I repeat that English isn't my first language so whenever you need to correct me please do it !

When he woke up, his whole body still ached, but the pain felt far away. Tyler really thought that he went blind when he opened his eyes, only to meet darkness. Cool, now he was mute _and_ blind.

He just realised a few seconds after that he was blindfolded, and when he tried to move to remove it from over his eyes, he felt handcuffs. He was tied.

So he was being kidnapped? _Lovely_.

Someone whispered a low _"oh shit"_ not far away from him and he started to panick. So, someone was here, in the same room that he was in, tied and blindfolded. He was surprised when he felt a hand slightly brushing his clenched jaw.

"You're awake, aren't you? Does it hurt?" A deep and soft voice asked, and Tyler was opening his mouth to talk, but nothing came out. He wanted to scream. "You don't have to talk. Just nod or shake your head." The voice added, and Tyler nodded fastly. Of course it hurts, God, it hurt so, so bad.

The hand left his jaw, and the voice whispered a quiet "so sorry". He felt a hand sliding against his temple and his forehead.

"I'll take care of this. You'll be asleep in a few minutes." They said — _He_ said, because this voice belonged to a man for sure. Tyler's breath hitched. What was going on?

"I'm sorry for all this stupid scene," The guy whispered, like he had read his thoughts "and I promise you I'll explain what's going on later."

Two hands cupped both of his cheeks.

"But for now, sleep, kid."

 

* * *

 

 

Tyler's eyes fluttered open slowly. He was lying against something fluffy, warm and really comfortable. It felt safe until Tyler realized that it was _breathing_. Lifting his head up, he met the eyes of a white wolf with hints of red fur under his mocha eyes. Tyler shot his eyes wide open and crawled as far as he could, falling on the floor from what seemed to be a bed.

His back met the wall behind him and his hand was covering his mouth while he panted loudly, almost whining, terrified.

The beast looked at him while blinking before approaching slowly, and Tyler shut his eyes as hard as he could, waiting for his death to come.

Instead of the pain he was expecting, he just heard a soft padding against the floor, a small whine, and somethig fluffy and warm nuzzled against his chest and then in the crook of his neck. It stopped a few seconds after, and when he opened his eyes slowly, he saw the giant wolf lying on the floor in front of him, making himself as tiny as he could and looking up at him with innocent eyes, waving his tail playfully.

A wave of safety ran through Tyler's veins, and his tensed body slowly relaxed. Whatever this beast was, it seemed calm right now, so he started to carefully hold out his hand, and the white wolf burried his cheek in it, a hint of happiness lightening his eyes up. Tyler started to giggle softly and to pet the giant beast. It was at least two times bigger than him. Why wasn't he scared?

As he was stroking the wolf's cheek, he looked around. They were in a room that seemed to be a bedroom. The walls were a light coffee color, little yellow lights everywhere lightening the room in a relaxing way. His back was against what seemed to be a closet (and not a wall like he had thought). The curtains were closed but there wasn't any light showing through it, so Tyler assumed it was nighttime. Above the bed, there was a beautiful dream catcher. The whole room seemed really cozy and calm, and Tyler wondered how the wolf could've been sleeping on the bed. Literally, this giant dog was so _big_.

His gaze fell on some photos taped on the wall. There was one of a family around a campfire. There was one of two girls with orange hair laughing together on the beach. There was one of a beautiful boy with red locks and black paint on his face smiling towards the camera. This one caught Tyler's attention. He looked towards the wolf, before patting him on the head and getting up, noticing that his body didn't hurt at all anymore.

He approached the picture, hearing the beast getting up too behind him. Everything in this boy was captivating. He was smiling so warmly, and the two thick lines of black paint made him look even better. His tongue was slightly poking out of his teeth, and his eyes were all crinkled. Tyler reached to touch the picture, not knowing why, and he slided his fingers on the boy's face. His eyes... This mocha color... They looked like-

He turned around to face the white wolf, but when he did, there wasn't any beast. Instead, the red-haired boy of the picture was standing in front of him.

He was looking away, smiling shyly, a hand scratching the back of his neck. Tyler let out a yelp and slammed himself against the wall.

"Sorry to interrupt, I was just guessing that you needed an explaination, Tyler." The boy said, and Tyler's eyes went wide. He knew his name? How? It was the same voice than earlier. "But, huh, if you don't mind..." He continued. "Can you, like, turn away just a second, so I can put clothes on?"

Tyler's eyes unlocked from the boy's face and he noticed that the latter was fully naked. He also noticed that he was really muscular, but he just turned away quickly. The boy muttered a quick " _thank you_ " and Tyler heard clothes sounds. Why was this boy here? Who was he? Why was he _naked_? Where was he? Where was the white beast?

"Sit." He heard, and when he looked at the boy, he was sitting on the bed, patting beside him. He was wearing a simple black tank top and black skinny jeans.

A wave of safety hit Tyler again and he sat beside the boy, not looking away from the boy's face, aware that he was staring. He didn't care if it was impolite, he just couldn't look away from this beautiful and captivating face.

"So... My name is Red." The boy said. _Red_. It isn't a real name, Tyler knows it. "You're in my bedroom, we're really far away from your home, and I don't think you'll ever return to your house ever again because it's dangerous for you, Tyler." Red said softly. A heavy silence fell, and the red-haired boy shifted awkwardly, as the brown haired boy was still staring at him. He blinked three times before shaking his head, not knowing where to start. It didn't felt real.

"Where's the giant dog?" Tyler asked, and he surprised himself by talking. Red seemed surprised too. "So, you can talk? It's interesting. I was told you were mute." He said and then laughed softly, avoiding the question. Tyler quirked his eyebrows. "You didn't answer."

Red looked right at him, and Tyler felt hypnotized by those mocha eyes, feeling like he could lose himself in them. Like they were undressing every single of his thoughts. "Well, I'm here." Red said, and Tyler raised his eyebrows. "You mean-"

"Yes, I'm the ' _giant dog_ '!" He said before laughing. "Why would I be naked behind you if I wasn't that dog? When I change into my wolf form, I don't wear clothes. Do you realize how stupid a wolf would look with clothes on?" He asked, and Tyler blushed because of how stupid he was. The hints of red fur under the wolf's eyes were the same shade of red that was in Red's hair. Their eyes were the same, too. "I could've talked with you by telepathy while staying in my wolf form, but it would've been scary for you. So I chose to turn back into my human form." Red explained himself. Tyler's eyes went wide. "You can use telepathy?" He asked. Red nodded. "Yup!"

This was a bit too much for Tyler to trust, but he already had proofs so he wouldn't complain.

"What are you exactly?" Tyler whispered. Red looked at him. "I'm a Moon Child. People like to call me the Chosen One. I'm not the Chosen One, because there's two Moon Children on this earth." He said before looking away. "... And they both are in this room."

Tyler froze. "There must be a mistake." He said, eyes wide. Red took Tyler's hand in his, and brushed with his thumb an old scar Tyler had. He never knew how he had it. The scar looked like a moon. Red showed his own hand, and the same scar was standing at the exact same spot. He sighed and smiled sadly.

"You have habilities, Tyler. Strong and _dangerous_ abilities." The redhead whispered while brushing Tyler's arm with the tip of his fingers. The boy felt so calm, even with all the things he was discovering. "I was told to kidnapp you."

Tyler's eyes travelled along the boy's face. "Why? I don't have _habilities_ like you said, and I'm not interesting, so why would you kidnapp me?" He asked. Red laughed softly. "You just don't know that you have special skills yet, but I can feel them in you. Listen, Tyler..." He scooted closer. "This world is dangerous for you. I was told to kidnapp you, but I didn't — well, I _did._ But I was told to hurt you, and to kill you." He said, and the look in his eyes could break any heart. "I won't. I don't want to. You don't deserve this. And... Your mother asked me to protect you." Red whispered, and Tyler's eyes went wide. "My mother...? She knew about it?" He breathed out.

"Yes, she did. She was part of my clan and she was helping people that were supposed to die to get out. She helped me when I was supposed to be killed because I'm a Moon Child, and in return, I'd have to protect you when she wouldn't be able to anymore." He said, trying to say it softly. Tyler felt cold.

"We're here in a clan. People all have strange habilities, but just one for each person. I have a lot of powers, because I'm a Moon Child. I can control the four elements, I can heal, I can spread waves of emotions, and a lot of other things. There's a lot of clans in this country, but we're the strongest one because we have a Moon Child in it. Me. Moon Children are legends and old wives tales for most people, you know." He started. He removed his hand that was brushing Tyler's arm, and the brown haired boy felt cold without it. "For this clan, I'm a monster. My own clan hates me, and if I do something wrong, they'll kill me. They are the most disgusting persons you'll ever meet." He added, still smiling, bitterly this time. Getting up, he held out his hand to Tyler, who took it without hesitating. Red snorted. "I wonder why you're so calm. The legends say that Moon Children can't coexist, and whenever they'll see each other, they'll fight until death." He looked away. "Maybe it's just a question of time until your powers come out." He mumbled.

Tyler shivered at the idea when they got out of the room, to walk in a giant white corridor with doors everywhere. They were walking hand in hand, and the feeling of safety started to leave Tyler's body. Red squeezed his hand when they stopped in front of a large black door, and he let it go. A lot of people talking and laughing could be heard behind it. "I'll answer to all your questions later, Tyler. For now, just stay silent. They think you're mute." He looked sadly towards him. "I'm so sorry for how I'm going to act. I'm sorry."

He opened the door quickly, took a fist of Tyler's shirt without even looking at him and threw him violently into a large hall, where a lot of people were sitting, eating and talking loudly. The hall fell silent and everyone turned towards them. Red lifted Tyler up from the floor by his shirt, showing him to everyone like he was a trophy, and everyone cheered loudly.

Tyler closed his eyes, some tears starting to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who didn't understand, Red is Josh ~


	4. orange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi it's here and it's bad  
> i'll probably change my username soon btw

"Ah, the Joseph son." A man with black hair said, patting Tyler's shoulder, as Red shoved him violently in a seat in front of the wide table. Everybody was staring, but most of people started to talk loudly again. "Good job, Red." He grinned, and Red smirked in an answer.

Tyler was surprised of how good Red could act. He was so sweet a few seconds ago, and then he turned into a violent and cold man. It was impressing. Tyler's heart was beating way faster than it should, and his legs were shaking. He was trying his best to stay calm, but everything was invading his brain all at once. _God_ , he was being kidnapped by a boy who could turn into a giant wolf, surrounded by people having superpowers, and he wasn't even sure if he'll survive the day. He was probably going to _die_ and-

Red slided his hand discretly under the table, taking Tyler's hand in his and squeezed it. A wave of warmness ran through the brown haired boy's body and he relaxed right after. But a second after, his thoughts felt blurry, and he couldn't think straight anymore. He started to feel dizzy.

"Hayley." Red spat. Tyler looked up, his head starting to spin. " _Hayley_." Red repeated, this time way more dryly. He was looking towards a girl that looked maybe fifteen or sixteen at most, with bright orange hair and pale skin, glaring right at Tyler. "Get out of his head, _now_." Red said, teeth gritted. She wasn't moving, and Tyler couldn't keep his eyes away from her. His hands started to shake violently as his ears ringed loudly.

Red's left hand landed on his eyes, the other on his forehead. "Hayley, I _swear_ , if you don't stop, I'll rip you apart." He said dangerously. The dizzyness stopped, and Tyler started to pant. He heard the girl snort. "We'll talk later, Red. You don't usually play with food, so why are you starting to do it now?" She asked. Red's grip tightened a bit around his head, in a possessive way, and Tyler could feel the anger around even with eyes closed. Suddenly, Red's hand left his face and he looked around. Nobody was paying attention at what just happened.

The girl with bright hair glared at Tyler before getting up from the table quickly and slamming the door behind her.

"Tyler." He heard Red saying, but when he turned towards him, he didn't move. He blinked three times. "Tyler." Red's voice repeated, but this time, Tyler was looking at him, and he didn't talk. What the hell was going on?

"Can you hear me? If you can, scratch your neck." He said, and _oh_ , Tyler understood. He said before that he could use telepathy. The brown haired boy scratched his neck. The redhead took his fork and started to push his meat a bit with it. "Eat, so you don't look strange waiting for nothing." Tyler heard. So he started to eat. "It's taking me a lot of energy to do this in my human form, so I'll be quick. The girl with orange hair, Hayley, she can read thoughts, and she knows." Tyler jumped. She _knows_? "She knows that I'm going to help you." Oh _god_ , what were they going to do?

"She'll help us. She's strong." He heard, and then the voice disappeared with a groan of the redhead, who rubbed his face with one of his palms. Tyler wanted to ask if he was okay, but someone did it before him anyway.

"Red? Are you okay?" A man with short blonde hair asked. Red nodded. "Yeah, I'm just a bit tired from the expedition to catch the freak." He said before laughing bitterly, Tyler's heart aching a bit. Red was talking about him. But he was acting, wasn't he? "You saw another clan?" The blonde man asked. "Yeah, they were strong. Some nordic people." Red said before getting up. "Well, I'm taking the Joseph son with me. Taylor or whatever, come, _now_." He said to Tyler before gripping him tightly by the arm. He almost fell on the floor, but followed Red, and winced when he heard " _Keep some meat for others, Red!"._

As soon as the giant door closed behind them, Red let go of his arm, and hugged him tightly. "I didn't hurt you, huh? Did I?" He asked anxiously, stroking Tyler's head softly. Tyler shook his head, and as soon as Red pulled away, he felt a smaller hand cupping his cheek, making him turn his head. Hayley was standing right in front of him. "Are you okay?" She whispered. "I'm sorry for earlier. We have to act like this if we don't want to be caught. We're the only ones who want to leave from here and who are against them, and we're lucky that we found you. Jo-" Hayley said quickly, and she was cut off by Red. "Hayley." He spat, and Tyler didn't understood what she did wrong.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. " _Sorry_." She looked back at Tyler. "You're our best hope. We'll have to trigger your powers, and then we'll plan something to escape from here." Hayley said, and then smiled softly. "How do we trigger my powers?" Tyler asked, and her eyes went wide. "What the hell, you can talk?" She squeaked in a high-pitched voice. "Moon Children can't talk, it's not possible." She said firmly, and Red snorted. "Well, I do talk and what am I?"

Hayley looked at him and squinted her eyes. "It's different for you, Red. Since you're just a mutatio-" She started, and Red took her arm tightly. "If you say another word, I _swear_..." He growled dangerously, and Tyler was scared for a second, before another wave of warmness hit him, relaxing him. The redhead let go of Hayley's arm, who sticked her tongue out. "We'll have to hurt you if we want to trigger your powers, Tyler." Hayley replied. Red's eyes went wide. "No way we're doing this." He spat, before starting to walk, and Tyler followed quickly, with Hayley behind him. 

"Why, dude? This kid had been through so much pain already, he can handle it." She asked innocently, and Red gritted his teeth. "That's the point, Hayley. Tyler has already been through so much, he doesn't have to be hurt anymore." He said, and Tyler felt warm from how Red was sweet. Hayley sighed. "And then, we'll have to wait years and years until this kid can even make a flower grow?"

Tyler was looking down, feeling a bit awkward because of this conversation. "You'll have to do it yourself, Red, you know it." Hayley said, softly this time, and Red grunted. "I know, girl. I just- I can't hurt him." He said, looking at Tyler and smiling softly to him. Tyler smiled back. Hayley sighed loudly. "I can't do it, because I can't hurt him with my powers. You'll have to, Red, if you want to save him, and _us._ "

"I'd rather stay here than hurt him." Red mumbled, and he earned a slap behind the head. Tyler coughed. "I want you to do it, Red." He said hesitantly. Hayley and Red stopped to look at him. "I don't understand what you have to do but, hey, if we have to break every single bone in my body to trigger my powers and escape from here, then we'll do it." He said looking right in Red's eyes, and then he looked away, realizing that it was maybe a bit too much to say.

Red just smiled sadly. "As you want, Tyler." He said, holding out his hand.

Tyler smiled and took his hand. Red glanced at Hayley, who nodded and walked away, before entering in one of the hundreds of rooms in the hallway.

The redhead started to walk, and Tyler followed him. It was surprising how he could stay calm — it seemed like Red was constantly sending strange waves to calm him down, and it was working wonderfully. It didn't took long for them to enter in the exact same bedroom they were an hour or so before. As soon as the door was closed, Red grunted loudly, his face showing pain. Tyler moved towards him, but Red raised a hand. " _Don't_."

So the brown-haired boy took a step back. Red started to pant, and he removed quickly his tank top, and started to unzip his pants right after. Not knowing what to do, Tyler turned away to face the wall. When he heard Red growl, followed by a soft thud, he gulped. Then, a nose was softly pushing in his lower back, and when he turned around, the giant wolf was standing. He was definitely at least three times bigger than Tyler.

"I'm sorry that I had to switch. I was too weak." He heard in his head, and he knew that it was coming from Red. Tyler shrugged, showing that he didn't care. "Why were you too weak?" Tyler asked before starting to pet the wolf's head, earning a soft hum. "Lack of sleep." The voice said, and the wolf climbed on the large bed, taking almost all the space. "I didn't slept for four days straight just to find you, you know? I didn't expect to find you alone in this forest." Red said in his head. "Explain to me why you were alone so far from your house by night."

Tyler sighed. "I, huh- I ran away." He said hesitantly. The wolf glared at him. "That's exactly what I thought. You shouldn't have. You're too special, everyone is searching for you. Trust me, your father must be crazy right now." The wolf said in his head, and Tyler laughed bitterly. "Yeah, of course, he's searching for his gay failure of son that he was beating since years."

The wolf rolled his eyes. "You'll understand, one day." He said, before looking at him. "I can feel that you're tired. Come here, and sleep."

Tyler then blushed. "Huh, I don't have anything to sleep with, like, I just have t-t-those clothes-" He stuttered, and Red's laugh echoed in his head, making him smile. The wolf looked like he was smiling too. "You can take sweatpants in my drawer. This room is yours too now, you know, so do whatever you want. And _yes_ , you can sleep shirtless, I know you always do." He said, and Tyler looked up. "How?"

The wolf just tilted his head on the side to look innocent. Tyler removed his shirt and tossed it on the wolf's eyes. "Turn away, _pervert_." He said jokingly, opening the drawer to take sweatpants. Red laughed. "I'm just a man, you know. You can't blame me." He said. "You're more like a wolf right now, Red." Tyler replied while removing his pants and putting on sweatpants.

"Nice ass." Red added. "It's called _zoophilia_." Tyler grunted while falling on the bed, his face right in the pillows. "It's not until you want to do _more_ , you know? Stop flirting with a giant dog like me." Red said. "Shut up." Tyler answered, his voice muffled by the pillows. He fell asleep with Red's angelic laugh echoing in his head.

Tyler didn't move when the giant wolf moved from the bed, surely hours after, not because he didn't want to, he just didn't have the strength to. He was still half sleeping when he heard clothes sound, and when Red climbed back on the bed, his weight was much lighter than before. Tyler understood that he was back to his human form. He felt him climbing on top of him on his arms and knees, without touching him, and soon after Red's hand was on his lower stomach, travelling slowly up on his chest to finally go and cup his cheek, and Tyler didn't move, pretending he was still sleeping, even if Red was surely hearing the way his heart was beating faster. It didn't stop because soon after, he felt a hot breath and then lips on his jaw, sliding down on his neck, leaving kisses that were way too intimate to mean nothing, with teeth and tongue, and when he felt Red sucking a bit harder on his collarbone, probably leaving a mark, his breath hitched, and it took a lot of self-control to hold back whatever sound who threatened to come out of his slightly parted lips.

Red's lips left his body, and he soon felt arms wrapping around his body from behind, Red's bare chest against his. "One day, I'll tell you, angel." He whispered, pecking softly the back of his neck.

In his head, Tyler was swearing that he'll talk to Red about this when he'll wake up, not knowing that as soon as sleep would take him again, he will forget what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think of it! Idk i don't feel like it's good ;-;


	5. run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so bad omg

When Tyler opened his eyes, the warmness of the body against his — that was surely Red's — was gone. He was lying on the bed, shirtless, in just sweatpants. He shivered, and noticed that he was alone in the room.

Then, it hit him. Everything all at once exploded inside him.

Tyler finally realized what was happening.

As he sat down on the bed and pulled his knees to his chest, his hands started to pull on his brown hair and his chocolate eyes were squeezed shut. His breath was getting irregular, and not long after, he was panting heavily. A panic attack wasn't the best thing that could happen right now.

Without the waves of safety and warmness that Red sent, Tyler's brain was rushing, making his head pound and ache, all his muscles tensed. The tears began to multiply. His heart was beating so fast, so fast...

It all stopped when strong arms were suddenly wrapped around his body, pulling him close.

Another wave that only Red could create ran through his body like a chill, coming from his lower back and travelling on his spine towards his neck. "You're okay, Tyler, you're safe..." Red was whispering right in his ear, so quietly that even Tyler was almost struggling to hear him. Calloused hands were running in his fluffy hair soothingly, stroking it gently. Slowly, his breath started to be normal again, and his eyes fluttered open.

Red was probably wearing a black hoodie, because Tyler could see the hood, where his face was burried in his neck, and where his eyes could still see around. When he pulled away, he saw that the red-haired boy was also wearing a grey beanie. It fit him really well, as well as the ripped black skinny jeans and the beautiful smile that he was wearing, a hint of concern still in his eyes.

"Do you need anything?" Red asked. Tyler looked away.

"Answers."

Tyler blushed when it came out of his mouth a bit too quickly, but Red just smiled. "Sure. Lay down, on your back." He requested, and Tyler raised his eyebrows, but did it anyway.

Red laid down right after, beside him, on the side of his body, looking at him, still smiling. "First question."

Tyler wanted to ask a thousand questions at the same time, and just pick one to be the first would be hard. He looked at Red a few seconds. "Where are we?"

"Canada." Red replied, grinning constantly. Tyler's eyes widened. "It's so far away from Columbus! How did you manage to take me here?"

Red's hand was suddenly cupping his cheek, and Tyler's vision went black. Then, it seemed like a dream, where he could still hear Red's calm breathing beside him and feel the bed under him. But he was seeing a forest... the forest where he was when the giant wolf jumped on him. But now, he _was_ the giant wolf.

He saw himself crawling against the tree, looking horrified, as the wolf jumped on him. A scene that had seemed violent for him clearly wasn't when he saw it again. He probably had passed out from fear. The wolf gripped him as softly as he could by the shirt with his teeth, and carefully put him on his back, in a safe position. And then he started to run, run, run...

Red's hand left his cheek, and when he turned around, he saw that the boy was still smiling. " _Wow_. You can do that? Show things?" Tyler asked. Red nodded with a cocky expression. "You ran like a thousand miles to bring me here?" Tyler said and Red nodded again. "It's not difficult for me to run. I can run for hours without being tired."

Tyler winced, thinking of how running ten minutes was difficult for him. There definitely was no way he could be a Moon Child.

"How come my powers aren't here yet?" Tyler asked, and Red laughed happily. "Patience, pretty boy."

A dark red shade appeared on Tyler's cheeks as he turned on his side, his back facing Red, grunting. It made the redhead giggle. Pretty boy? _Seriously_? Wasn't he aware of how attractive he himself looked?

"We'll make them appear soon. Don't worry." He said, and his finger brushed slightly against Tyler's bare arm, making him shiver. Another wave made him relax, and he secretly wished that he wasn't Red's puppet. He could probably do whatever he wanted to do with him — like, control his emotions, maybe?

The brunet was searching for others questions, but a thick fog seemed to fill his brain and make his thoughts blurry.

Red's hand left his arm, and he almost whined because of how he felt comfortable with the contact. Red got up from the bed. "Put a shirt on, Tyler, now." He said, and even if he said it softly, Tyler knew he would better do it.

As he got up too and borrowed one of Red's shirts, a "I want to believe" one, he looked at him, asking silently what was going on. The red haired boy smiled softly, holding out his hand once again.

"You need to meet the Leader."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions about Moon Children in this story, or Josh/Red, Tyler, their past lives or anything, ask them in the comments!  
> Thank you ♥


	6. chief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this is way too dramatic and shitty, idk if i'll keep writing this

Even with Red's hand holding his sweaty palm, Tyler can't calm down. He just can't. The only noises in the long hallway are their foot steps echoing, more for Red than for Tyler, because the brown haired boy wasn't wearing any shoes.

"This hallway is only full of doors to go to bedrooms?" Tyler whispered, and Red looked at him. "Yeah, it is. The two biggest doors are the Leader's office, and the big room we were in yesterday with everyone."

Tyler gulped. He clearly didn't want to meet the Leader, he just wanted to leave from here, with or without Red.

A large door was soon facing them. Red approached Tyler's ear. "I can't calm you down in front of him so control yourself. No telepathy, _nothing_. He would feel it." He whispered, and Tyler froze. He wanted to scream. "Try to stay calm and never look at him right in the eyes. He's strong."

He swears that he had heard "I'm sorry" before Red knocked on the door.

Red's hand left his own, and he grabbed his arm roughly. The door opened in what seemed to be slow motion for Tyler, just to reveal a wide room, with two big windows, curtains still closed, a lot of books, two doors, and a desk, where a man was lying, _literally_ , his back was against the desk and he was making his glasses levitate. His forehead was a bit wider than an average person's, his expression was a sassy and cocky one, with full lips and dark eyes, a tank top revealing his muscular arms and he was wearing _incredibly tight_ skinny jeans.

As the man sat down, and as Red shoved Tyler inside the office before closing the door behind, he thought that this guy had nothing of a Leader.

He realized he was staring when he heard Josh's knee drop on the floor, bowing to the man. "Master." He said, his voice full of respect. Tyler panicked and looked down with wide eyes, heart starting to race, before bowing to.

The man giggled. It was cute, really, and it made Red smile. But Tyler found it terrifying.

"Why are you bringing trash in my office, fairy boy?" The Leader said, and Red's jaw clenched, even if his smile didn't leave his face. The way he had said it was so strange — his face seemed so cheerful, his voice too, but the words were spat, venomous, cutting sharp into your ears. Tyler was still looking down, sweating a bit too much.

"Well, you requested me to, _Sir_." Red said with a fake smile, insisting on the Sir. The man clicked his tongue before getting up from the desk. "Ah, Red... Where are the good old times where you only called me Mr. Urie? Or even only _Brendon_?" He asked with a smile, and Red was clearly becoming uncomfortable. "It's in the past, Sir." Red replied dryly, voice shaking a bit, but still standing straight in front of Brendon that was now smiling widely at him.

"I suppose that the times where you were on your knees under the desk sucking me off are in the past too, _right?"_ He said, and then giggled like a child. Tyler's muscles were so tensed, they would probably end up breaking. Red gulped. "It's- Huh. Don't get offended, but, I wasn't the one asking it, Master." He said, looking right in the man's dark eyes. The latter raised his eyebrows, his smile dropping, and Red looked down immediately. Brendon's smile came back right after. "That's better, pet."

What the hell did this awful man to Red? Did he hurt him? _Abused_ him? It sounded like sexual abuse to Tyler's ears, and a warm sensation, almost burning, started to crawl in the bottom of his spine towards the middle of his back, as his muscles tensed violently again.

When Brendon turned towards him, he couldn't hold back the primal growl from escaping his throat. Sooner than expected, he was pining the Leader against the wall with his own body, growling and thinking of how he could rip the blank face that this stupid man was wearing, and right after, tearing Red's feared face in pieces, just to—

It felt like a cold shower when the man pushed him back roughly and slapped him violently. Tyler covered his mouth, realizing how he fucked up. He had never been a violent person, what was happening?

He had thought of murdering two persons, and in these two persons, there was _Red,_ the one who helped him constantly.

A hand gripped his throat, almost stopping his breathing— but when he reached to grab it by reflex, he was only met by his bare neck, the hand was gone. Brendon's knee hit his stomach violently while Tyler started to giggle uncontrollably, and the Leader was clearly pissed off, not showing any smile anymore.

Why in _hell_ was he laughing without control when a man was hitting him and could possibly _kill_ him?

His laugh soon died in his throat when he was punched in the jaw and fell on the floor, on his knees. He was panting heavily, and tilted his head down. He was turning crazy.

"That's fucking _better,_ piece of shit." Brendon spat, clearly angry. "Don't you dare touch me again with your dirty fingers, or I _swear_ I'll rip your heart apart from your ribcage like with your mother when—" He yelled, just to be cut off by Red. "Master. _Please."_ He requested softly. It pissed Brendon off even more.

"Oh so, you're already choosing to protect him over me, Red? Should I remind you why you're _fucking_ alive now?" The man spat, gripping Red's arm roughly. Red was still looking down. "I'll always choose you over anyone, Sir. I just don't think all of this would've been worth it if we killed him right now." He said quickly, before looking right in the man's eyes. "We need to _wait,_ Brendon." And then, Brendon slapped him.

"Quit being so sassy, Red. We'll wait, but it's just because it's _you_ requesting it." He said softly, before caressing the cheek where he previously roughly slapped. "We're on a good way, seeing what just happened. You'll rip him apart soon, baby." He said, and Red had to stop himself from gagging at the name.

Tyler was still trembling on the floor, and he flinched when Brendon's fingers touched his hair when he walked past him, humming quietly a song. He sat down on the desk again. "Fix him and go out with him. Trigger his powers as soon as you can, no matter how, or I'll try myself." Brendon requested, and Red's eyes widened. "I swear I'll do my best and you won't have to- to _take care_ of this."

Brendon smirked. "You're growing quickly, Red. You'll soon be the strongest chief this clan ever had."

Red just nodded, and was glad Brendon didn't notice how his nose was suddenly crinkled and how his lips were showing his sharp teeth a bit more.

He grabbed Tyler by the arm and dragged him roughly on the floor, making him wince. As soon as he slammed the door behind him, he picked Tyler up from the floor by under the thighs, wrapped the brown haired boy's legs around his waist, and placed an arm around his lower back, the other hand going behind Tyler's head, pulling him closer as he almost started running back to the room. He felt the brunette growing weaker every single minute, and when blood started to drop from his mouth on Josh's hoodie, he cursed.

Opening the door of the room quickly and locking it behind, he tossed Tyler on the bed. The boy had started whining loudly and panting irregularly. Red started to whisper quickly a lot of things that Tyler couldn't really understand because of the paralyzing pain, things like "I'm so sorry, so sorry..." "Carry on, I've got you, here, stay strong..." "You're doing so good, you did _so good,_ Tyler..."

His shirt was soon tossed away, and he began to sweat a lot. He couldn't stop the visceral scream that came out of his throat when Red's fingers ghosted on his stomach. Red winced and apologized a thousand times. "I'm so sorry, pretty boy, forgive me- I have to... I have to-" He said, beginning to cry, and he muffled a loud sob when the palm of his hand was stroking Tyler's stomach in soothing circles, not soothing him at all.

"Fuck, fuck, _FUCK,_ my stomach, Red, my stomach-" He started to add between the screams, eyes wide open, and Red just cried harder. "I know, I _know-_ Fuck, Tyler, you're bleeding, so bad, from the inside, just give me a second, please-" He pleaded, and Tyler gripped the sheets, clenching his teeth to muffle another scream. Soon after, Red was kissing his stomach everywhere it hurt, mouth open, and the throbbing pain started to stop. He felt like it was melting, and he recovered his breathing slowly.

His heart was still beating way too fast, but not for the same reasons. Red's tongue was sending waves of emotions that Tyler never felt before, and he started to feel strange. "Red- can you-" He started, but his voice died in his throat, his left hand covering it. He couldn't help but gently tangle his fingers in Red's hair, and when he felt his teeth joining the kiss and leaving a mark, he almost lost it.

Red's mouth left his stomach, and they both realized what just happened. An awkward silence fell, and Tyler sat down on the bed, clearly approaching Red.

The redhead did it too, and soon after, their forehead were glued together. Tyler closed his eyes, letting their breaths melt together.

"I'm sorry." Red whispered against his lips, and then, his left hand was on Tyler's eyes, who parted his lips slightly in shock.

Slowly, Red erased the last two minutes from his mind.

When Tyler's eyes fluttered open, he just smiled happily and thanked the red haired boy. Red said that he blacked out from pain, and that was why he didn't remember the last two minutes.

Tyler didn't ask why Red's eyes were sad.

Tyler didn't ask why his lower stomach had a small pink bruise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!


	7. i'll protect you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO BADDDD

Red's foot landed on Tyler's jaw, making him groan loudly and fall on the floor.

"You need to fight back, Tyler!" Red panted, a bit tired from all the punches and kicks against Tyler, who was wincing. "This isn't useful if you just let me beat you."

The small brunette wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "You're being too gentle, Red." He said, while getting up. "Try harder."

Red didn't understand the glint of amusement in Tyler's eyes when he threw his leg in the air again to kick him in the face.

But he understood it when Tyler grabbed his leg with both of his hands and shoved him violently on the floor. It didn't hurt Red at all, and Tyler's grip was _ridiculously_ weak compared to his own. He was just surprised. He started to wince and curl up on the floor, whining loudly. Tyler's eyes went wide and he ran towards Red.

"Oh my god, Red, are you okay?" He breathed out, and Red cracked a smile before taking Tyler's shirt in his fist and pulling roughly on it, making him fall on the floor with a yelp.

Red rolled over to be on top of him, on his hands and knees, pining his wrists on the ground, and they started to giggle uncontrollably. They looked like two children.

Red was sure of one thing : he couldn't _really_ hurt Tyler, and Tyler couldn't hurt him because he wasn't strong enough.

Red also knew that he won't be able to trigger Tyler's powers by just hitting him. He had to use his own powers, but he just couldn't, not now. So he would just share moments with him, where they would fight together and laugh, until the moment where he wouldn't be able to skip the final step.

One day, Red will have to hurt Tyler really bad, with his powerful habilities. He wasn't looking foward to that day _at all._

"Red?" Tyler said hesitantly, his smile faltering. The redhead started to blush when he realized that he had been staring in Tyler's eyes for the whole time he was lost in his thoughts, still on top of him.

He rolled over again, sitting beside Tyler. "M'sorry." He mumbled, and Tyler took his hand, making him jump. When he looked at him, he saw that Tyler was just staring at the ceiling of the empty room they were in.

"You know," Tyler started. "I'm really thankful that you are the one who came to find me. In fact, being kidnapped by you is pretty cool." He giggled, and Red's heart missed a beat at the sound. "But, I don't want you to get in trouble because of that. We didn't talk again about what happened in Brendon's office, but we should have." He said, and then looked at Red. "I don't want him to hurt you again."

Red's breath hitched. _"Again?_ How did you-" He started, lost, but Tyler cut him off. "I was abused for several years by my father, so I know the signs, and I also know that the abuse you experienced is worse than mine."

Red swallowed his tears with difficulty.

"You don't have to talk about it, Red." Tyler said softly. The boy's mocha eyes looked right into his own.

"I was abused by Brendon when I was sixteen, so three years ago. It started with some hits, and then, it went- _farther,_ you know." He said, laughing bitterly. Tyler squeezed his hand.

He didn't answer anything to Red, just pulling him in a tight hug.

Red was glad he didn't answer.

 

* * *

 

 

"What the hell, Josh?" Hayley whisper-yelled, furrowing her brows. _"Shhh!"_ Red whisper-yelled back. "Don't call me by my real name when Tyler is in the same room!" He added, and Hayley rolled her eyes while sighing. "He's sleeping anyway. I can't believe you're being such a _coward,_ Red!" She said quietly, and Red clenched his jaw.

"I just can't hurt him, Hayley." He said, and the girl rolled her eyes again. "You know too well that if you can't, Brendon will."

Red shivered and looked away from the girl, his eyes landing on Tyler. He was lying on the bed, his face relaxed, his mouth parted slightly. His hair was poking out everywhere, and he had a hood on, the hood from one of Josh's sweaters. Red smiled. This boy was sleeping so much. His fingers were brushing slightly the boy's hand in a soothing movement. This boy was too precious. He couldn't let this world hurt him, and he himself couldn't hurt him.

He had promised it to the mother's boy anyway. A promise is a promise.

Hayley cleared her throat, and Red blushed, realizing that he lost himself in thoughts again, before apologizing quietly.

"Joshua." Hayley said softly, and this time, Red didn't correct her. "I know you promised, but you can't let him get hurt by somebody that isn't you." She said, and Red felt irritated. "You have no right to enter my thoughts like this, Hayley." He spat, a bit louder than he should speak.

"She would've understood, Red! She would've understood everything you had to do." Hayley said. Red grunted. "When do you plan on telling him, about the mutation and all?"

"Don't you _dare"_ Red growled, "Speak about this when he's right here." He spat. "You know, you'll have to tell him, one day! You can't hide forever!" Hayley spat back, getting up from the bed they were both sitting on. "Hayley, I swear to god.."

Tyler squeezed Red's hand, making him realize that he was awake, and by the way his eyes were open, he was awake since a few minutes. Red looked at him fondly, and then, he looked back at Hayley with a pained expression.

"One day, the boy will know, Red."

She slammed the door behind her.

Red didn't even thought of erasing Tyler's memories a third time, because why keeping him ignorant? He wasn't going to tell him now, of course. But he deserved to know that something was up.

Red started to sob quietly, and Tyler's arms wrapped around his chest, holding him by behind. "It's okay, Red. It's going to be okay." He whispered in Red's hair, and Red nodded.

Tyler didn't ask any question.

 _It's going to be okay_ , Red thought. _You'll be okay, Tyler, I'll protect you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate this yey


End file.
